Jayfeather's Other Prophecy
This is set at the lake, and the leaders at the beginning are the third leaders since Outcast. Prolouge The Prophecy Revealed :"I must have answers" said Jayfeather. :The blind medicine cat sat in StarClan's valley searching for what needed to be known. Then, a cat came to him. "The sons of plant and bird will do as another plant and bird have done before them." : Maplestar's nine lives :Lightstar's murder had left ThunderClan shocked. Rumors of the murderer were flying around camp. Mapleclaw had to receive his nine lives, but he knew that somewhere in his Clan, there must be a traitor. StarClan will have the answer. he thought. He went that day with his medicine cat, Pineheart, to the Moonpool. :"Welcome, Mapleclaw, We assume you are ready." said a voice seeming to belong to every cat in the clearing of StarClan. :The first cat to approach was Graypelt, his mother. Her short, gray fur shined with stars. "With this life, I give you care, as a mother cares for her kits." The life zipped through Mapleclaw leaving him panting. :Now approached Mousepaw. His friend as an apprentice, Mousepaw had been killed falling from the cliffs protecting ThunderClan's camp."With this life, I give you friendship. Use it to comfort all those who are under your leadership and more." He felt the energy that gave him his previous life but this time it left Mapleclaw with a warm glow. :The next cat to approach was Shorttail. Shorttail was Mapleclaw's favorite elder because Shorttail seemed to guide Mapleclaw through his life. "With this life, I give you compassion. Use it to help those weaker than you." A burning energy flew through him. :Fourth to approach was Jayfeather. The blind medicine cat had guided Mapleclaw's brother, Pineheart, to be a medicine cat and always could release his tension that was priking at him. "With this life, I give you understanding. Use it to lead your Clan through the most troubling of times." An infinite wisdom creeped into Mapleclaw's mind. :The fifth cat, Elmheart, came. "With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it to mentor all of your clan" A warmth of satisfaction entered him. : :Approaching sixth was Firestar. "With this life, I give you courage, so that you will defend your Clan until the end." A powerful bolt of energy came and went leaving him feeling exausted. : :Seventh to approach was his son, Volekit, who had died of greencough soon after birth. "With this life, I give you challenge. Use it to excel your dreams." He touched noses with his son and Mapleclaw felt as if he could fly. :Rockfur came next. The RiverClan warrior had died recently in an attack by rogues. He was a good friend to Mapleclaw though they were in rival clans. "With this life, I give you energy. Use it to keep going." Mapleclaw touched noses with Rockfur and it seemed that the life that surged within him would spill over leaving him gasping for breath. :The last cat was Lightstar. The leader of ThunderClan before Mapleclaw who lead ThunderClan for many moons. "With this life, I give you justice. Use it to equally judge what others have done." The energy seemed too tough to bear. : :Stepping back she yowled. "We now hail you by your new name, Maplestar!" : :Maplestar!" yowled StarClan. :Maplestar woke up and blinked noticing that it was almost dawn. : :"Wait!" Jayfeather stood next to the Moonpool, his voice was wistful and every word seeming to drop like a stone, "The sons and daughters of plant and bird will do as other plant and bird have done before them." : :The wind picked up and Jayfeather's figure seemed to disappear with it. : :"Did you see that?" asked Maplestar to Pineheart : :"Yes," replied Pineheart and with that Pineheart started to trek down the path and back to ThunderClan's camp. Part 1 - Kits of a Feather Allegiences ThunderClan ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan The Organized Rogues Story Clans at War :On that night, the allied Clans, called StormClan, prepared for battle. Eaglestar divided StormClan into three groups, each led by a leader. They would rotate between fighting Rogues, hunting, and resting in camp. Maplestar led the first attack. His group included Webwhisker, Quickpaw, Pebblestorm, Reedpelt, Oakfall, Dovepaw, Shrewpelt, Moleclaw, Redfur, Owltail, Swiftfoot, and Rabbitleg. Eaglestar led the first hunt. His group included Duckfoot, Wetwing, Lakeheart, Stonepaw, Leaffur, Starlingpaw, Lionfur, Cloudpaw, Hawkclaw, Mosspaw, Whitestripe, and Brightfur. Otterstar, Vulturetail, Bullclaw, Ashpelt, Airpaw, Icyeyes, Minnowstripe, Cherryblossom, Swansong, Barkpelt, Swallowclaw, and Honeyflower stayed behind to rest before their hunt. :Maplestar and his fighters went into battle against Rogues and badgers. The Rogues were led into battle by Flamestripe. He led Blacktooth, Death, Dark, Fire, Darkstorm, Fox, Talon, Thorn, and Hawk. There also were two huge badgers. The sky went dark as StarClan itself seemed to retreat. :Eaglestar's patrol met with much success before the sky darkened. With a half-full fresh-kill pile, they went to RiverClan territory for more fish. :Maplestar yowled, "StormClan, attack!" and the battle begun. Maplestar jumped at Blacktooth. Shrewpelt and Moleclaw went after the badgers, joined by the apprentices. Owltail and Flamestripe circled each other, deputy against deputy. Swiftfoot and Fire fought, and nearby Rabbitleg dueled Darkstorm. Reedpelt and Webwhisker were attacked by Dark and Death, and the pairs quickly became bloodied. Redfur attacked Fox, their pelts so similar that it was hard to tell them apart. Pebblestorm was attacked by Talon and Thorn, and Hawk fought Oakfall. :The two badgers clawed fiercely at the apprentices Quickpaw and Dovepaw, but Moleclaw stood in the way. Shrewpelt distacted them for a bit, the ordered the apprentices to jump on the badgers' backs and bite them repeatedly. Shrewpelt went to Moleclaw's bloody body and asked, "Are you all right?" Moleclaw said, "I can see four oaks and many starry cats..." A badger grabbed his body and broke it almost completely in half, leaving only the spine in both halves. Moleclaw had joined StarClan. The rage in Shrewpelt's eyes at the death of his brother was great. He leaped at a badger, and slashed through its neck, nearly wounding Dovepaw, who was on its back. The badger fell, dead, and Shrewpelt ran, attacking all rogues, in a mad rampage due to his brother's death. :Meanwhile Tigerstar and his son Hawkfrost came from the Place of No Stars to help Blacktooth attack Maplestar. Blacktooth fought to keep Maplestar from noticing them, until Tigerstar ripped Maplestar's throat, costing him a life. StarClan noticed, and Firestar and Cinderstar went to help their descendant. When Maplestar regained consiousness, he immediatly jumped at Tigerstar, but Firestar pushed him away, telling his descendant to focus on the living. Shrewpelt, in his rampage, was ripping much fur from Blacktooth's back. As much as the larger cat shook, the small powerhouse refused to leave. Maplestar launched his paw forward, hoping to hit Blacktooth hard enough that she was stunned. Blacktooth ducked, and Shrewpelt jumped off to avoid the string blow. Maplestar pushed with strength against Blacktooth, forcing her to the ground. As he prepared the death blow, Tigerstar blocked him. Tigerstar's strong, large claws held back Firestar, Cinderstar, and Maplestar while Hawkfrost helped Blacktooth run to safety. :Reedpelt and Webwhisker fell into a ditch while being chased by Death. The small hole was enough for both of them, and Dark and Death were easily ripping fur and flesh from them. Volestar saw his descendant being destroyed and left StarClan's valley to save his kin. He ripped at Dark and Death. Death managed to stun him, but the rage that Volestar had would last long. He threw Death from Reedpelt away from the fight. Dark was not as lucky. Dark was knocked down and was being completely destroyed. Volestar knew Reedpelt and Webwhisker were close to dying and Dark was responsible. Volestar grabbed Dark's tail with his teeth and slashed with his claws until he forced it right off. Dark pleaded for his life, but Volestar refused to stop. He ripped his claws from the side of Dark's neck to his flank on the same side three times on each side. After that, he bit and slashed at Dark's neck until the head came off. He ran to the lakeshore, carrying Dark's body like a piece of fresh-kill, and threw it in. He came back, and grabbed Dark's head in his mouth. He ran all over the battlefield, attempting to scare the rogues. Webwhisker and Reedpelt fled toward WindClan camp. :As the fight grew worse, Tiger realized that he needed some way to protect his fighters. He went to the battlefield with his guards and talked to Maplestar. He said: "We cannot fight like this, and neither can you. We will make it easy. In four sunrises, we will meet here again. Bring whatever force you want. We will fight with all of our might. If you defeat us, we will leave you in peace, as we will know we have no hope of defeating you." :At this time Eaglestar's reinforcements arrived. He had heard Tiger talk and said: "I believe we must do this. It is the only way to win." :"I agree." said Maplestar. :Then Shrewpelt and Redfur carried Moleclaw's body away toward camp. StormClan braced for the next fight. The fate of the forest lie in the next four sunrises. :Meanwhile, in StarClan, there was a major problem. Volestar had not followed orders by attacking a live cat, and them further broke rules by dishonoring a dead cat's body. :"We have one choice," said Crookedstar. "We must exile him to the Place of No Stars." :The suggestion was followed and Volestar would never be in StarClan's forest again. :Back at camp, the medicine cats wanted to share tongues with StarClan. Eventually, only four went. Sandpaw, Poppyflower, Pineheart, and Sheeppelt went to the Moonpool. They asked StarClan for advice. A shadow came behind Pineheart, a scream was heard, and the medicine cats awoke. They saw Flamestripe, with the spirit of Brokenstar nearby, standing over the dying bodies of Pineheart and Poppyflower. Sandpaw and Sheeppelt ran, but Sandpaw was not fast enough. Brokenstar's spirit caused heavy bleeding, leading to his death. Sheeppelt told the Clans the bad news. :The three leaders went to Eaglestar's den to strategize. They decided that no apprentices would fight. They also decided no cats pregnant or with kits in the nursery would fight. They announced the names for battle. "A Loss and a Gain" :After the names were announced, Otterstar jumped atop the Tallrock and called up Nightkit. Nightkit became Nightpaw, and was apprenticed to Pebblestorm. Lakeheart had something else to say. She said: "I do not feel that I should continue to mentor my apprentice, Stonepaw. I am old, and wish to retire." :Otterstar allowed her retirement, and gave Stonepaw a new mentor, Minnowstripe. :The leaders returned to their den to figure out how to defeat the Rogues. Maplestar began to remember an event in his kithood. :"Are rogues bad?" Maplekit asked Graypelt. "Not nessecarily," she responded. "Why do you want to know?" :"There's a rogue in camp asking to see you." Graypelt left the nursery. When she returned, she brought an unfamiliar cat with her. It was his father, Dogwood. :Maplestar's memory was ended when Vulturetail told him of an old tom who requested to see him.